SAW
by Nelsonmichael472
Summary: Hello everybody. Welcome to my first story! :D A couple weeks ago, I watched the movie SAW and though to myself it would be cool enough to "Sonictize" the SAW franchise. It finally happened! Rated M for strong language and gory images. Enjoy! If you don't like it, don't send negative reviews.


Chapter One: The Venus Flytrap You should watch yourself when you walk down the street. You'll never know when somebody will sneak behind you and smack you with a chloroform drenched towel and be taken away to a secret lair where you'll never be found again. However, you'll be fine if you're not a Peeping Tom like the blue hedgehog that this happened to.

Sonic awoke in a dark room, his head and, strangely, his left eye, killing him. Sonic stood up, but lost his balance and fell over due to the extra weight on his neck. "Hello? Is anybody out there? Hello?!" He called out in hope of somebody would hear. Somebody did hear, however. Somebody that wouldn't help him. Somebody that would torture and then kill him brutally and gruesomely. Sonic called for help again, only to have a T.V. flicker on. An old, dusty television with cracks in the screen and knobs missing from the control panel. Sonic's emerald green eyes gazed on the screen. What he saw was horrible! A white-faced puppet with red face paints on its cheeks and lips was staring at him. The puppet just stared at Sonic. Sonic just stared back until he noticed that the puppet had real human eyes, staring at him soullessly. A chill ran down Sonic's spine as the puppet began at open its mouth and speak to him. "Hello, Sonic. You don't know me, but I know you." Sonic peered at the puppet and cocked his head to one side, noticing that it had real teeth and a tongue. "I want to play a game with you." "Okay." "The device you are attached to is what I call the Venus Fly Trap." "Huh?" Sonic grabbed onto the twisted metal trap around his throat. "Allow me to shed some light so you can see." Five fluorescent bulbs flashed on brightly as Sonic gasped in horror to see what was strapped to his neck. The device had a mask-like characteristic to it, but this was no Halloween mask you can go buy at your local party store. The "mask" had razor sharp spikes in it. Sharp enough to pierce skin like a hot knife in warm butter. "This device is hooked up to a timer. If you do not locate the key to the lock in five minutes, it will clamp onto your face and kill you instantly. I suppose you want to know where the key is?" Sonic nodded. "You are probably wondering why your eye is sore. This is why." The T.V. screen flashed an X-Ray of Sonic's head. The key was behind Sonic eye! "The scalpel is right next to you. Live or die. You make the choice. If I were you, if you survive, I would not be such a horny bastard and spy on women undressing." The T.V. flickered off. Sonic grasped it and shook it furiously. "HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?! COME BACK HERE, YOU STUPID MOTHERFUCKER!" The T.V. fell off the table it was on and shattered at Sonic's feet. "God Dammit!" Sonic swore under his breath, but was cut short of the sound of the timer ticking away, closer and closer to his demise. Sonic began to panic. He hobbled over to the surgon tray on a cart and picked up the scalpel. The blade of it shined in the light as Sonic brought it to his eye. He began to cut into the pupil, screaming with pain. Blood dripped down his eye and onto his shoes and polo shirt. Sonic counted the time to his doom. He was two minutes in. Sonic tried to cut his eye even more, but was constricted due to the intense pain and blood stinging the cut he made. Three minutes in. Sonic screamed in rage and pain as he threw the knife across the room. Sonic dropped to his knees and started to cry. HELP ME! SOMEONE! ANYONE! PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! Sonic was in full tear mode. Four minutes in. Sonic folded his hands together and started to pray, tears and blood dripping down his face. Sonic embraced the last thirty seconds as the timer slowly clicked down. Sonic screamed as the timer hit zero. The mask and the one behind Sonic's head clamped shut at the same time. Sonic's body twitched on the floor like a fish on a boat with no water. Blood and brain matter spewed from the shut masks, covering the floor and Sonic's dead body.

He was never seen again. What Sonic didn't know was that the dastardly puppet had his own little game picked out for a whole group that he had captured. A game that only three out of the eight will survive.


End file.
